


Либеро

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!, Тайный город - Вадим Панов | The Secret Town - Vadim Panov
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Что бы комиссар ни придумывал - всё выходит к лучшему =)





	Либеро

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для одного хорошего человека

Совещание Сантьяги с помощниками уже заканчивалось, но отпускать их комиссар пока не собирался — явно приберегал напоследок самую интригующую и самую пакостную новость. Ортега надеялся, что это всего лишь очередной назревающий кризис, а не какой-нибудь конкурс самодеятельности, но кончики ушей неприятно чесались, так что он поставил на самодеятельность.  
И точно. Комиссар щелчком пальцев вызвал на столе для совещаний голограмму: нарисованный чел в небесно-голубой футболке и заголовки газет на испанском.  
— Кто-нибудь из вас слышал про феномен Ойкавы?  
— Герой спортивной манги, которого приняли в реальную команду, — меланхолично отозвался Тамир Кумар. — Ну что такое? Да, я читаю Джамп, — сказал он с вызовом, хотя его никто и не собирался упрекать в пристрастии к японским комиксам. Очередная причуда ласвегасов, делов-то. Сам Ортега предпочитал Марвел — и ничего, Цитадель пока не рухнула от его несерьезных увлечений.  
— Слышал и не сообщил? — поднял левую бровь Саньтяга.  
Тамир сглотнул и подобрался:  
— Э... шеф? А какое это имеет отношение к нам?  
Сантьяга чуть наклонил голову, с наигранным любопытством разглядывая своих аналитиков, как будто в первый раз их видел:  
— Какое отношение к аналитической службе Темного Двора, которая считается лучшей в Тайном Городе, имеет вирусный мем и новый мировой тренд? И правда, мелочь какая. Вероятно, мне стоит подумать о целесообразности содержания целых двух штатных единиц.  
— Комиссар, просто скажите, что от нас требуется, — вступился за напарника Доминга. — Мы найдем всю возможную информацию. И невозможную тоже.  
— Не хвалитесь раньше времени. Вы можете точно определить, к какому биологическому полу отнести Фурудате?  
— Автор манги, — тихо подсказал Тамир.  
— Завтра скажу, — пообещал Доминга.  
— Сегодня вечером. Точнее, до полуночи по московскому времени, — Сантьяга уточнил дедлайн. — Если в 23:59:59 вы не дадите точный ответ, понесете наказание. А теперь вернемся к собственно новости. Ортега, ваши соображения?  
Ортега уже успел пробежать глазами заголовки газет на голограмме и понять, о каком виде спорта идет речь.  
Иногда так неприятно быть правым. Конечно, он слегка ошибся, но несущественно. Принудительное участие в самодеятельности или в человской спортивной игре — не все ли равно.  
— Нас ждет первый в истории Кубок Тиградком по волейболу. Закрытый, — уточнил он.  
— Кубок по чему? — оторопел Бога.  
— Волейбол — командный вид спорта, — любезно просветил его Тамир. — Две команды перебрасывают мяч через сетку, натянутую посреди площадки. Ронять мяч нельзя, нельзя его и держать. Эта игра построена на связях и атаках в три касания.  
— Спасибо, Тамир. И браво, Ортега, — похвалил Сантьяга. — Вы делаете большие успехи в аналитическом прогнозировании.  
Ортега возвел глаза к небу. Скрывать свое истинное отношение к некоторым "гениальным" идеям комиссара он перестал еще лет восемьсот тому назад: Сантьяга предпочитал скрытому недовольству честную оппозицию.  
— Большие, но все же недостаточные, — улыбнулся комиссар самой противной из своих снисходительных улыбочек. — Но я дам вам шанс отыграться. Назовите причины, по которым этот Кубок необходим Тайному городу, причем именно сейчас.  
— А есть другие причины? Я имею в виду, кроме того, что вам хочется побесить Князя и советников белыми шортами.  
Кончики ушей у комиссара слегка заострились.  
— Воу, полегче, — заметил Доминга. — Сейчас опасно было.  
Первый помощник комиссара Темного Двора Ортега пожал плечами. Самое страшное, что ему грозило — это участие в чемпионате. Потому что какую бы авантюру ни затевал Сантьяга, Ортеге в любом случае доставалась роль в самой гуще событий — на то он и первый помощник. Причем большинство авантюр ему на самом деле нравились: благодаря стратегическому гению Сантьяги любая операция Великого Дома Навь превращалась в захватывающее шоу. А мелкие неудобства в виде неожиданных конкурсов и чемпионатов можно было и потерпеть.  
Да и возможность как-либо возражать и выражать свое недовольство приказами сама по себе была невероятной привилегией личных помощников комиссара, которых он подбирал себе под стать. У всех остальных подданных Темного Двора беспрекословное подчинение приказам было прошито в генетическом коде.  
— Хорошо, я задам наводящий вопрос. Когда у нас был последний кризис? — комиссар обвел подчиненных взглядом.  
— Четыре месяца назад, — отозвался Тамир.— Давненько.  
— Вероятность нового кризиса в ближайшие пятнадцать дней очень высока, — добавил лучший предсказатель Тайного города Доминга.  
— Источник, — сообразил Ортега. — Мы не готовы к новому кризису, потому что производительность Источника сейчас в самой низшей точке.  
О цикличности навского Источника знали единицы: Навь умудрялась регулировать выдачу магической энергии таким образом, что вассальные семьи ничего не подозревали. Но личных помощников Сантьяге пришлось посвятить в эту тайну, чтобы аналитики могли учитывать фактор цикличности в своих прогнозах.*  
— А, так мы собираемся дать народу зрелищ, чтобы отвлечь? — наконец дошло и до Боги.  
— Именно. Поэтому сегодня вечером мы дадим первую пресс-конференцию. А с завтрашнего дня все вассальные семьи начнут готовиться к кубку. Каждая семья Тайного города может выставить свою сборную.  
— Что, и эрлийцы с концами тоже? Но зачем? — удивился Бога. — Из них спортсмены, как из моряны домохозяйка.  
— Я сказал каждая — значит каждая, — с нажимом повторил Сантьяга.  
— Чем больше команд, тем дольше продлится чемпионат, — пояснил Ортега для тех, кто еще не понял. Он уже оценил идею комиссара и даже почти восхитился, хотя перспектива бегать за мячом в коротких шортах его по-прежнему привлекала мало. Ладно бы еще на пляже... Но на такое везение рассчитывать не стоило.  
— Именно. Да и просто интереснее, — улыбнулся Сантьяга. — Понятно, что на кубок будут претендовать представители сюзеренов, но на матч между морянами и масанами посмотреть будет любопытно.  
— Сюзеренов? Подождите, вы хотите сказать, что гарки тоже будут играть?  
— Какие гарки, ты в своем уме? — вздохнул Доминга. — Людь и Чудь выставят лучших бойцов. Я готов поставить на то, что Великий Магистр сам выйдет на площадку.  
— То есть шутка Ортеги про белые шорты не была шуткой, — хмыкнул Тамир. — Но как, шеф? Я имею в виду, у всей команды же одинаковая форма? Либо вам придется одеть в белую форму всех, но я сомневаюсь, что советники это допустят, либо самому одеться в черное.  
— Вы невнимательно читали канон, — по довольному виду Сантьяги можно было догадаться, что он уже предвкушает свое эффектное появление на площадке. — В команде всегда есть один игрок в форме контрастного цвета.  
— Либеро? — поразился Тамир.  
— Либеро, — подтвердил комиссар. — Что вас так удивляет?  
— Я думал, вы будете связующим.  
— Связующим нашей команды будет Ортега, — Сантьяга испытующе посмотрел на него, и Ортега с готовностью кивнул.  
Именно это он и называл "быть в гуще событий".  
— А Домингу я поставлю на блок, — продолжил Сантьяга.  
— Что? — оторопел Доминга. — Комиссар, я играть умею только в Доту, танки, покер и двадцать одно. Какой блок?  
— Наказание, — напомнил комиссар, и в глазах Доминги отразилась готовность прямо сейчас лично отправиться в Японию выяснять пол мангаки. Но если Сантьяга поставил такое условие — значит, не успеет. Ортега не сомневался, что участие Доминги в команде было предрешено с самого начала.  
— Играть у нас не умеет пока никто, но до начала Кубка время есть. Возьмем в тренеры наших наемников...  
— Кстати, а почему бы им не сыграть за нас? — поинтересовался Бога.  
— Потому что генетически они принадлежат к семье чел. И я оставляю за ними право решать, захотят ли они представлять челов на Кубке.  
Ортега мысленно поаплодировал этому решению: если команда Кортеса, которая обычно работает на Темный Двор, решит выступать за челов, это поставит Великий Дом Людь в довольно щекотливое положение, но отказать люды не смогут. Ортега не сомневался, что комиссар непременно внесет в устав новоиспеченного Кубка пункт о том, что участвовать могут все, от Красных Шапок и осов до эрлийцев.  
— Тренировки начнутся завтра в семь часов утра, — объявил Сантьяга. — У вас будет время ознакомиться с правилами и теоретическими основами. Все свободны.  
— Читай мангу, — посоветовал Ортеге Тамир, когда они покидали комиссарский кабинет. — Там теоретические основы разжеваны как раз для тех, кто в волейболе ни асура не смыслит.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ортега.

***

Раздался свисток арбитра. Ортега вытянул левую руку вперед и подбросил мяч. За прошедшие недели тренировок он успел полюбить эту игру. Волейбол был отличной возможностью изучить противника, его сильные и слабые стороны, стратегию и тактику. Все это потом пригодится в интригах против двух Великих Домов, которые поодиночке были слабее, чем Навь, но объединившись, могли представлять серьезную проблему.  
А кроме того, ему просто нравилось это ощущение от тяжести мяча в руке, от легкого зуда в ладони после подачи, нравилось чувство хорошо выполненной работы, когда кто-то забивал с его паса, нравилось работать в паре с комиссаром, чьи доводки были идеальны...  
И еще — но в этом он бы никогда никому не признался, — нравились эффектные сейвы и вызывающе белая форма либеро команды Навь. Контрастная, как и положено по правилам волейбола.


End file.
